Compañeros de estudio
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Una noche de tempestad, Sonic y Shadow deciden quedar para estudiar juntos un examen. Sin embargo, los dos ignoran que esa noche acabará siendo la mejor de sus vidas. Fic realizado en colaboración con Cristalice15 :)


Caminaba pisando los charcos con fuerza. No sabía como se podía haber dejado convencer. La lluvia hacía el trayecto molesto y, a pesar de llevar paraguas, estaba empapado. Al fin llego a su casa. Golpeó la puerta y esperó bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Quién es?

- Déjate de gilipolleces, sabes que soy yo idiota. ¡Abre de una maldita vez, que estoy calado!

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar parte del calor.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Shads.

El erizo bicolor lo apartó y entró rudo en la casa. Sonic puso los ojos en blanco

– Espera, no dejes ahí el abrigo. Vas a empaparlo todo. Ven, te dejaré algo de ropa.

No protestó, se limitó a seguir al erizo a su cuarto. Azul, ¿por qué no le sorprendía? Sonic rebuscó en el armario y le lanzó una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros de chándal.

- ¿Qué?- Shadow miró a Sonic que lo contemplaba fijamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

- ¿Eh? Oh, perdona, te dejo si quieres - apartó la mirada y salió disparado.

- Pero será raro el tío… - terminó de cambiarse y fue al salón donde lo esperaba Sonic leyendo los apuntes de Física – A ver, empecemos con esto antes de que… ¿Eso son galletas?

- Mm sí, ¿quieres una? Las hice yo mismo - Sonic le acercó el plato de galletas.

- No, están quemadas… - El erizo azul pareció ofenderse y le aparto las galletas justo cuando iba a tomar una.

- ¡Pues te quedas sin galletas! – Shadow se sorprendió y luego se rió.

- ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? - se sonrojó cuando le tomó de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos.

- Te ves tan lindo enojado… - Sonic se puso como un tomate con el comentario y la cercanía. Intentaba escabullirse, pero su cuerpo parecía desear que aquella situación continuase.

- Shads… yo…

Shadow lo miró, pudo ver en sus ojos rojos el miedo y la pena.

- Lo siento, Sonic. Esto… No sé que me paso… Será mejor ponernos a estudiar... - pero al apartarse Sonic lo sujetó.

- No, Shads. No me refería a eso. Es solo que… esto es muy nuevo para mí y…

Pero un beso calló al erizo. Un estallido de sensaciones colmó su pecho. Su primer beso.

No se conformó con solo unir sus labios, y metió la lengua en la boca de Shadow. Éste no se lo esperaba, siempre pensó que Sonic era muy inexperto en estas cosas. Mas no replicó y enlazaron sus lenguas. A pesar del frío, sus cuerpos ardían de deseo. Shadow empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Sonic y luego se arrancó la suya.

- ¡Shadow, esa camiseta me la regalaron por mi cumpleaños!

Tranquilo, te lo recompensaré muy bien – su voz sonaba tan seductora que despertó el miembro de Sonic – Vaya, vaya, nuestro pequeño amigo se levantó.

Sonic no sabía tomarse eso como una broma o un apodo cariñoso. Simplemente no lo pensó y empezó a morder el cuello del erizo, mientras jugueteaba con el bello blanco de su pecho. Aquel gesto puso a cien a Shadow, que se despojó de los pantalones. Sonic tragó saliva al ver el gran miembro de Shadow. A su lado, se sentía algo acomplejado en tamaño. Su amante notó en seguida la incomodidad y lo acarició mientras le susurraba tiernamente:

Tranquilo amor, me has dejado sorprendido con el tamaño de tu verga - le guiñó el ojo mientras su mano bajaba juguetona desde sus fuertes abdominales hasta "ahí".

- S-Shads… - se sentía extraño, pero tan bien…

Shadow agarró su miembro y empezó a frotar su mano, primero despacio y luego más rápido. Alternando el orden hasta que Sonic no aguanto más y se corrió.

- Mmm... delicioso... – Shadow relamió el viscoso y blanquecino líquido.

- Serás asqueroso – Sonic rompió en una carcajada.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Shadow lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se subía sobre él – Pero bien que disfrutaste, solo había que oírte gemir de placer… - se tumbó sobre él y le empezó a dar mordisquitos en el cuello.

- M-más…

- ¿Qué? – Sonic lo miró juguetón y tiró de su cuello fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Ambos se masturbaban entre ellos, gimiendo de placer. Pero ni tras eso estaban satisfechos. Sus cuerpos les pedían más.

El erizo azul sintió derretirse en los brazos de su nuevo amante. La temperatura en el ambiente se hacía cada vez más calurosa y agobiante, y sus cuerpos brillaban al estar envueltos en litros de sudor mientras el silencio de la habitación se vio obligado a rendirse ante los incesantes jadeos provenientes de los dos puercoespines.

Shadow comenzó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de Sonic sin dejarse ni un centímetro y, posteriormente, repitió la misma operación con sus labios, dejando un claro rastro de saliva a su paso. Lo hizo despacio, sin ninguna prisa, provocando que su enamorado gimoteara de rabia e impaciencia, algo inesperado en un primerizo.

Sonic sintió un angustioso y apasionado ardor dentro de su estómago de la magnitud de un millón de soles. Y, ya que su compañero no parecía dispuesto a calmar sus deseos interiores, el erizo azul decidió satisfacerse a sí mismo estimulándose su propia verga con ayuda de sus caricias y provocando la erección de ésta. Y así, empezó a gemir en un tono que, más que placer, reflejaba desconsolación.

El fuliginoso puercoespín observaba la escena completamente desorbitado. Mas no lo pensó y decidió tomar parte. Agarró el miembro de su amante con fuerza desde su nacimiento y lo metió lentamente en su boca. Todo cuanto pudo. Su erección era de tal dimensión que le llevó esfuerzo introducirla por completo.

Sonic se abrió de piernas todo lo que le fue posible para mayor comodidad de su compañero, evitando también que le entraran en la boca cierto vello que sobresalía de su área púbica.

De no haber sido por el grosor de las paredes, los gritos del erizo azul al sentirse correr dentro de la boca de su amante habrían sobrepasado la habitación y, probablemente, la casa entera.

Shadow relamió hasta la última gota de aquel dulce y exquisito líquido que le proporcionaba tanto deleite, dándose por satisfecho. Sin embargo, Sonic no compartía la misma sensación.

El éxtasis no le había conducido a la complacencia, si no a las ansias de más. Quería sentir a Shadow dentro de él, sentir cómo su interior era profanado.

Reunió fuerzas y consiguió incorporarse. Entonces, con una lasciva mirada que intimidó a Shadow, caminó a gatas hacia él cual predador que tiene acorralada a su presa y señaló con la mirada el miembro de su amado mientras se relamía los labios mansamente. Al adivinar sus intenciones, el erizo azabache no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Veloz como el rayo, el cerúleo puercoespín se abalanzó sobre su compañero, víctima de la contagiosa lujuria, y degustó su palpitante verga viril, haciendo sonoros ruidos al absorberla, provocando que su propia saliva se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios. No se mostraba nada tímido para ser su primera vez. Era como si llevara esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo.

Sus gemidos fueron a más y, al no poder aguantar más, Shadow no logró impedir derramarse en la boca de su nuevo amante. Con la excitación a flor de piel, Sonic trepó por el cuerpo de Shadow hasta llegar a su cara y, después de hacerle un examen a su oscura mirada, le plantó un apasionado beso sujetándolo por las mejillas. El fuliginoso erizo no se hizo de rogar ya que ansiaba probar su propio esperma de los labios de otro. Las manos de Sonic recorrían con deseo el cuerpo de su acompañante y viceversa. Sus gemidos se hicieron más intensos conforme iban aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias. El beso se tornó más ardiente al sentir sus sudorosos y desnudos cuerpos rozándose fuertemente.

La distancia física y espiritual entre los dos había dejado de existir, ya no había barreras, no había nada que les impidiera dar el siguiente paso hacia la felicidad absoluta.

Sonic se amarró al cuello de su amante y, con cautela, se dejó caer encima de la voluminosa erección de Shadow. Entonces, una eterna lucha entre el dolor y el placer se desató en el interior del pequeño erizo azul. Su cara de delectación se hizo más y más pronunciada conforme el pene de su compañero iba adentrándose en su inexplorado e íntimo interior. Y así, la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentó hasta el punto en el que los cerebros de ambos eran incapaces de procesar las inexperimentadas sensaciones y no conocían otra salida que la de jadear envueltos en una penetrante fogosidad, haciendo frente a la ignorancia. Shadow agarraba firmemente las caderas de Sonic, mientras que éste intentaba sujetarse cuanto podía en el blancuzco vello que claramente sobresalía del pecho del erizo azabache y que por poco consigue arrancárselo. Los interminables gimoteos les robaban el aire, provocando que sus rostros se enrojecieran y el tono de estos sollozos aumentara en un intento en vano de recuperar una normalizada respiración. El orgasmo cada vez se hallaba más cerca a ellos, podían percibirlo. Finalmente, una potente electricidad recorrió los cuerpos de los dos puercoespines, los cuales avisaron de esta nueva y desconocida llegada con un potente alarido y una renovada e inesperada lluvia blancuzca procedente de sendos miembros que les dejó sin fuerza para procesar las poderosas emociones de las cuales habían sido testigos.

Fatigados, se quedaron abrazados intentando recuperar el aliento. Ambos resoplaban con los ojos cerrados, intentando regular su pulso. Shadow abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial. Ambos sonreían, cómplices de aquel secreto. De pronto Sonic empezó a reírse con fuerza, el otro erizo lo miró confundido.

- Menudo profesor estás hecho, se supone que teníamos que estudiar física - Sonic siguió riéndose y Shadow lo atrajo hacía él y con voz seductora dijo:

- ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada "físicamente"? Además, admite que esté examen lo íbamos a suspender igual.

- ¡Bobo! Aun así… no, no aprendí mucho. Me temo que tendrás que repetir la lección, grr... - le guiño el ojo juguetón, cosa que le puso loco.

- Te la repetiré tantas veces como haga falta.

- ¡Shads! ¡Ja, ja, n-no, me haces cosquillas! - pero Shadow siguió mordisqueándole el cuello y las orejas.

- Primera lección: nunca dejes de volverme loco - y sin más, se unieron en un largo beso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Sonic apoyó su cabeza en el pecho velludo de él.

- Te quiero, Shadow.

- Y yo a ti… Sonic.

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
